Yuzuriha
|race = Human |gender = Female |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |element = Earth |relatives = Saya (Sister) ✝ |occupation = Kunoichi |rank = |affiliation = |team = Vanguard Party Elixir Retrieval Team |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 2 }} , also known as の |Seishu no Yuzuriha}}, is a kunoichi and one of the few criminals recruited to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun from the dangerous island known as Kotaku in exchange for a pardon. Upon taking the mission, Yamada Asaemon Senta was chosen as her assigned monitor. Shortly after, Yuzuriha becomes a part of a united front formed from the remaining surviving criminals and executioners to defeat Lord Tensen, work together in capturing the elixir, and have everyone escape the island. Appearance Yuzuriha is a young woman with dark locks of hair tied together in a bun with a hair pin. It is revealed that Yuzuriha has multiple scars all over her body from her past and hid them using a layer of mucus to act as her skin. She wore a dark, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held together by a white obi and dark pants. Her blouse was very revealing, showing off her cleavage. She had arm straps holding needles on both her arms and wore a bandage on her right wrist and a gauntlet on her left. She also carried around bottles of potions on her waist, along with a katana. After entering the Hōrai palace and trying on different outfits, Yuzuriha changed into a green cheongsam with yellow flower patterns and an opening in the chest area. Gallery Yuzuriha's initial outfit.png|Yuzuriha's initial outfit. Yuzuriha's first outfit.png|Yuzuriha's first outfit change. Yuzuriha's second outfit.png|Yuzuriha's second outfit change. Yuzuriha's third outfit.png|Yuzuriha's third outfit change. Yuzuriha's fourth outfit.png|Yuzuriha's fourth outfit change. Yuzuriha's fifth outfit.png|Yuzuriha's fifth outfit change. Other Yuzuriha design.png|Yuzuriha's manga design. Yuzuriha color scheme.png|Yuzuriha's color scheme in the manga. Yuzuriha second color scheme.png|Yuzuriha's second color scheme by Yūji Kaku. Yuzuriha with glasses.png|Yuzuriha wearing Senta's glasses. Personality Yuzuriha is friendly and cheerful around others. She is also carefree and prefers to do things at her own pace. When Sagiri fell unconscious and while everyone was contributing to a certain workload, she sarcastically remarked that she was managing workflow while laying on a hammock.Jigokuraku Chapter 10, page 3 Because of her reputation as a criminal, Yuzuriha has no problems when it comes to killing or who she has to sacrifice to achieve a goal.Jigokuraku Chapter 8, page 10 Underneath her friendly attitude, Yuzuriha's true nature is that of a complete narcissist, only focusing on her own well-being and shows little concern for others. This attitude stemmed from her past vow to her little sister to live only for the both of them. During Gabimaru's fight against Rokurōta, she watched from the sidelines and refused to aid or go search for him after he left for Hōrai.Jigokuraku Chapter 13, page 7-8''Jigokuraku'' Chapter 26, page 12 Another example was when she dodged one of Mu Dan's projectiles knowing that it would hit Senta behind her, despite the fact the latter protected her from the Kyoshi.Jigokuraku Chapter 39, page 7-8 As explained by Senta, Yuzuriha remains true to herself while having the freedom to lie to others and can see when people are lying to themselves. Yuzuriha held her life in very high regards to the point were she expressed her frustration when Mu Dan tried to kill her with a devastating attack.Jigokuraku Chapter 39, page 16 She can also be easily persuaded and is willing to help others if there is any benefit.Jigokuraku Chapter 26, page 13 Though selfish, Yuzuriha can show compassion to others. As Senta was dying, she consoled him and had him die in peace by making him forget about his duties as an Asaemon and gave him the last bit of freedom he had to think about what he wanted to imagine as his last memory. Upon her life threatening battle with Ran, Yuzuriha's selfish attitude changed. Instead of abandoning him, Yuzuriha chose to grab and retreat with a badly injured Gabimaru despite her past warning to him that she was only looking after herself.Jigokuraku Chapter 67, page 13-15 She was also willing fight alongside him despite her grievous injuries. With her remaining Tao left, Yuzuriha ultimately was willing to sacrifice her life to fulfill her duties in killing Ran. As a kunoichi, Yuzuriha uses her charms to get what she wants. She managed to set up Makiya to be bait for the insects on the island so she can do research and successfully seduced Genji into protecting her. She also attempted to seduce Gabimaru into teaming up with her. When her seduction methods failed against Gabimaru, she tried to act vulnerable and innocent, only for that method to fail as well.Jigokuraku Chapter 8, page 8 Other than this, Yuzuriha also follows shinobi principles, such as knowing the difference between a person's suffering. She is shown to be a terrible liar after trying to make up her backstory. Relationships History Yuzuriha grew up in a shinobi village living with her little sister, Saya, who was suffering from an incurable disease and eventually died. From then on, Yuzuriha swore to live her life for the both of them and started her career as a kunoichi. Sometime ago, Yuzuriha raided the Sagiwa Castle and defeated the retainers defending it. Plot Island Arc At some point, Yuzuriha was caught and sentenced to death but was given a chance to be pardon for her crimes if she were to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun from an unknown island. She was then taken to Edo and gathered together with a group of criminals who also desired the pardon. Yuzuriha is placed next to the infamous Gabimaru the Hollow and recognized him right away, becoming unimpressed with his captured. After they were given their instructions, the criminals were told to start a massacre until only a few were available to leave for the island. Towards the end, Yuzuriha became one of the few that survived and left with her assigned Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Senta. When she stepped on the island, Yuzuriha made a pact with another criminal, Moro Makiya, but soon betrays him and used him as bait to gather information about the insects on the island and their effects which ultimately led to his death. She also managed to charm his Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Genji, in to travel with her and provide protection. Not long after, Yuzuriha noticed Gabimaru fighting a group of monsters and decided to help him. She then tries to persuade him into teaming up with her, explaining that she can provide him with information she gathered. At first, Gabimaru refused due to not trusting her but changed his mind and agreed to teaming up. The group then notices Sagiri unconscious. After Sagiri had woken up, Gabimaru tells the group that he did not find anything resembling the drawing of the Elixir of Life they were given. Yuzuriha then asked why he was qualified to determine if the elixir exists and if he knew anything about it. Gabimaru says that he did not know anything, but causes the kunoichi to become suspicious. He proceeds to tell them about the different types of plants he found on the island and that the samurai he found that were in bloom are connected to the samurai that were first dispatched to the island. Yuzuriha becomes disgusted with him after Gabimaru feed them kikatsugan that he made using what he could find on the island, though he reassures her that he did not use those plants specifically. She then listens to Senta and Sagiri's findings based on the statues and monsters and were recommended to investigate further on the monsters before they can proceed. The next day, Gabimaru encounters Rokurōta and engages in battle. Yuzuriha decides to watch as the battle plays out while having Senta pinned to a tree. Gabimaru asked for her support, however, Yuzuriha refuses and reminds him of their deal being that she provides him with information while he handles fighting. Senta tells Yuzuriha that he wishes to heal Genji's injures caused by Rokurōta but says to him that it was out of the question and suggest that they stay and observe the outcome of the battle. In the middle of the battle, Yuzuriha and Senta are disturbed by Rokurōta's loud rumbling stomach and is later impressed with how Sagiri is handling Rokurōta. After she detects that Gabimaru plans to burn down the forest in order to suffocate Rokurōta with the smoke, Yuzuriha warns Senta that they needed to run. Once the battle was over, the group are shocked to come across an abandoned village and theories that it is the place where the Hermits reside. Lord Tensen Arc Gabimaru notices someone is watching them and chases after them, discovering that it was a little girl. He then dodges an attack coming from a tree monster and leaves the rest to them while continuing his pursuit towards the girl, causing Yuzuriha to become annoyed. Sagiri also decides to leave to watch over Gabimaru. Not wanting Senta to see her abilities, Yuzuriha knocks over his glasses and decides to test out her ninjutsu on the monster. Yuzuriha meets back with Gabimaru and Sagiri who have captured the little girl. The group becomes shocked to hear the tree monster speak, asking them to not harm the girl. He then offers to tell them about the elixir and guide them to the village. Yuzuriha doesn't trust the tree monster but it persuades her by mentioning the bath in the village. After they arrive to the village, Yuzuriha takes a bath with Sagiri who keeps watch while Senta is with Gabimaru. The two then join them on discussing the island and the elixir. The tree monster reveals that the island's name is Kotaku and the elixir, also known as Tan, can be found at the center of the island called Hōrai and shows them its powers by having his hand regenerate. However, he warns them of Lord Tensen, immortal beings that will not allow them to leave the island. Feeling threaten, Gabimaru and Yuzuriha point their weapons towards him but assures them that he was only warning them. Gabimaru then points his weapon at Mei to see if she has regenerative abilities as well but is scolded by Yuzuriha and Sagiri. Later, the group sleeps for the night at Hōko's house. They are then informed that Gabimaru has left for Hōrai. Sagiri suggests going after him, however, Yuzuriha refuses. After Hōko offers to guide them though the thick mist since Mei left for Gabimaru, Yuzuriha excitedly tells Sagiri that she was willing to search for him. While traveling to Hōrai, Yuzuriha asked Hōko who is Lord Tensen. He explains that Lord Tensen are seven immortal beings and also tells them about the Arborified humans. She then listens to Senta's observations of the religious attributes of the island and how the island's creator is planning something. Hearing this, Yuzuriha believes they won't stand a chance and that Gabimaru and Mei are already dead. However, Sagiri tells Yuzuriha that she believes that they are still alive. She then listens to Hōko's explanation of Lord Tensen's power known as Tao but becomes confused. After traveling for a day, the group reaches the Hōrai gate and enter. Once they enter, the group suddenly sees Hōko's head separated from his body and a mysterious man who is impressed by how far they traveled through the island. Yuzuriha senses that he was dangerous and attempts to flee. However, she is caught by the man who is revealed to be one of Lord Tensen. The Tensen, Mu Dan, reveals to Hōko that his religion was a lie and presents his modified humans. He also reveals that the Elixir of Life doesn't exist and orders them to surrender seeing as how their journey has ended. After substituting her body with an Arborified tree, Yuzuriha attacks Mu Dan and presumably kills him. She then walks towards Sagiri to thank her for trying to protect her earlier and tells her that even though the elixir doesn't exist they should focus on staying alive and run. Mu Dan regenerates from his wounds and becomes impressed with her skills. She is then approached by Mu Dan's Kyoshi who attempt to kill her by detonating. She manages to survive, which causes Mu Dan to notice that she can perceive Tao, though Yuzuriha didn't know what he was referring to since she knew it as "ki". Seeing as how she had potential, Mu Dan tells Yuzuriha that he will help teach her how to wield Tao properly in their fight. Yuzuriha attacks Mu Dan with her ninjutsu but is unable to leave any lasting damage as he quickly regenerates. Senta assists her but are unable to land a blow as he effortlessly dodges their attacks blinded. He grabs Yuzuriha by the leg and swings her towards Senta, explaining that through Tao he can sense whatever is around him. Mu Dan mentions to her that she possesses the same attribute as he does and was impressed by how far she came to achieving hōjutsu, though she didn't understand what he was talking about. After learning from Hōko that Lord Tensen's weakness is their tanden located at the navel, Sagiri steps in to attack Mu Dan but is ineffective. However, after getting close to Mu Dan, Sagiri unleashes her Tao and cuts Mu Dan's face. Yuzuriha and Senta then notices that Mu Dan's cut from Sagiri was not healing. Yuzuriha hears Sagiri talk about her experience with Tao and believes that she is also able to use it as well. She determines that a certain amount of Tao is needed to defeat Mu Dan but wonders why his wound wasn't healing. After Senta explains that teamwork would be the effective way of fighting the Tensen, Mu Dan seemingly vanishes and attempts to attack Sagiri. However, Yuzuriha sees through his technique and restrains him with her mucus strings. He commands the Kyoshi to attack her but is protected by Senta. He then uses his mouth tear out his hand from her grasp and sends out a Tao projectile towards her. Yuzuriha jumps out of the way and has Senta receive the attack, thanking him in gratitude. He avoids Sagiri's attacks but Yuzuriha and Senta immobilizes him by cutting his right leg, causing him to receive multiple attacks from each of them. Mu Dan escapes from the range of their attacks by using the Tao in the air to float and forms large Tao projectiles to have them rain down on the three. Yuzuriha informs Sagiri that Mu Dan is trying to avoid only her attacks, believing that her type of Tao is his weakness and thinks that it is possible to kill him. She then steps out into the open and releases a few of her mucus strings to try to pin him down. Mu Dan directs his attacks towards Yuzuriha to try to have her free him, however, refusing to give up, Yuzuriha pulls him down. Senta comes in to hold him down and have Sagiri cut straight through his abdomen, killing Mu Dan. Yuzuriha then rejoices in their victory. After the fight, Yuzuriha hears Sagiri becoming upset that the Elixir of Life doesn't exist and comments that they should move on and try to find another way to complete the mission. She then look towards the giant golden heads in the area and wonders if the superiors will accept them instead of the elixir. Shortly after, she warns the two about Mu Dan's corpse blooming. A stinger from Mu Dan's corpse then targets Yuzuriha but the kunoichi is pushed out of the way by Senta. The two then watch as Senta starts to bloom flowers from the top of his head and see Mu Dan transforming into a monster, causing Yuzuriha to look towards Sagiri in horror. The monster attacks the two with stingers but are protected by Yamada Asaemon Shion accompanied by Nurugai and takes their place in fighting the monster. While Shion fights the monstrous Mu Dan, Yuzuriha gives Senta medicine to help him heal. The three then watch in amazement by Shion handling himself well with Mu Dan but are shocked after witnessing flowers emerges from his wounds. While Sagiri and Nurugai decide to help Shion, Yuzuriha makes the decision to sit and rest, seeing as how she has little strength. Nurugai tries to restore both Yuzuriha and Sagiri's strength by hugging them, however, she still refuses to join the fight but helps coat them with her fluid to prevent them from being infected by the stingers. She then becomes amazed by how the three can fight on par with the monster and helps carry Senta who explains to Shion that the monster’s weakness lies within its ovule since its body is flower-based. The fight finally comes to an end with Shion slaying the monster’s ovule. Sagiri goes to help Senta and asks for Yuzuriha to provide more medicine. However, Yuzuriha refuses seeing as how Senta has no chance at recovering. She then comes by his side and helps him relieve his pain during his final moments. After burying his body, Yuzuriha listens to Sagiri's resolve to have both criminals and executioners return home. The group enters Hōrai and settles in a building. Yuzuriha and Nurugai uses the time to happily change into some new clothes while Shion reviews what they know about Tao. Once the Elixir of Life was brought up, Yuzuriha tells them that according to Mu Dan, the elixir they were looking for would be of no use. Sagiri then mentions Gabimaru's village chief as prove that the elixir does exist, but Yuzuriha talks about the possibility that the chief used an illusion, known as genjutsu, to fool everyone he knew into thinking that he was immortal. With that thought in mind, Yuzuriha also talks about the possibility of Gabimaru's wife not existing, which causes Sagiri to become frighten at the thought as Yuzuriha goes on to explain her theory. She later falls asleep with Nurugai. The next day, Sagiri suggests going outside the gate and check to see of Gabimaru and others have arrived. Yuzuriha refuses since she thinks it would be best to escape the island since the elixir does not exist. However, Sagiri sees that Yuzuriha's true intentions is to use the Asaemon as her alibi when she returns to the shogun. Sagiri tries to convince her that she plans on having everyone, including her, return home safely and then questions whether Gabimaru managed to reach the gate before them. Yuzuriha tells her that she found evidence that Gabimaru was at the front gate and agrees to travel back. After stepping outside, the group becomes captivated with the clear setting of Hōrai. After reaching the gate, the group are met by Yamada Asaemon Fuchi, Tamiya Gantetsusai, an unconscious Gabimaru, Mei, Tōma, and one of the Dōshi they forced to accompany them. Once they gathered together, Yuzuriha draws everyone's attention towards Gabimaru's bad condition and suggest that they treat him. After waking up and showing signs that he was not himself, Sagiri reveals that Gabimaru has lost his memories because of losing to much Tao. The group then watches as Sagiri restores Gabimaru's Tao by force. Wanting to escape enemy territory, the group relocates to a cave. Yuzuriha and Nurugai judges Tamiya after underestimating the strength of Lord Tensen and tells their experience with fighting one of them. After confirming that Gabimaru has regained his memories and reviewing his experience with fighting Lord Tensen, Yuzuriha thinks it would be a good idea to escape the island and try reasoning with the shogun. Gabimaru states that in order to be with his wife he needed the full protection given by the pardon and survival wasn't enough. After hearing his reason, Yuzuriha explains her earlier theory of his wife being an illusion. Gabimaru tells them that he knows that Yui is real based on his senses and goes further after Yuzuriha doubts him, causing her to find it odd that a ninja like him can talk about their weaknesses. Shion comments that these feelings give prove that Gabimaru's wife may exist since his Tao was starting to grow from emotions. While the men and Nurugai help Gabimaru with his training at another location, Yuzuriha and Sagiri look after Mei who is feeling ill. Fuchi steps in and agrees to make her medicine but demands that she tells him everything about Lord Tensen and herself. Yuzuriha doesn't think it would be possible for him to know anything from her due to Mei's limited vocabulary, but is informed by Fuchi that he is able to translate her words. After hearing her out, Fuchi explains to them that a Hōshi created both the island, the monsters, and Lord Tensen in his quest to research the secrets to immortality and that Lord Tensen is continuing with his work by practicing the Inner and Outer ways of Tan, which is through meditation and a potion that grants long life. Hearing this, Yuzuriha and Sagiri become shock to hear that the elixir truly exists. She then asks why Lord Tensen is trying to go far with the elixir if their prototype is working well. Mei answers that they are possibly following the will of their creator, Xu Fu. After receiving an explanation about Xu Fu, Yuzuriha finds it hard to believe that the Hōshi created Kotaku. She then sees Mei fall back exhausted and her turned into a branch. She explains that her body is imperfect and needs help healing. Yuzuriha suggests that they use the same method Sagiri used to heal Gabimaru, however, Mei says that it won't work since she has very little Tao circulating in her. Hōko then offers his Tao for Mei to extract. She accepts and reverts back to her child body after absorbing Hōko's Tao. The four then reunite with the others to discuss their next plan of action, however, Mei senses strong Tao that has landed on the island and was either coming from one person or from a group. Shion and Fuchi believes that it is Shugen and the other Asaemon who were sent as reinforcements by Eizen, along with another group of criminals. Sagiri states that Shugen is a kind-hearted person and will provide help for them, however, Yuzuriha refers back to a story that made him infamous, which was the execution of the Silver Serpent yakuza group. Shion explains the story fully and reveals that Shugen not only executed the yakuza group but also their families as well since they were connected to criminals. This gives proof that Shugen will not think about providing help to the group since he despises criminals. The group then moves on to hear Shion's plan of divide everyone into two teams, one finding Tan and the other finding an escape route off the island. He also explains his strategy of using their Tao attributes to hinder and defeat each member of Lord Tensen. Yuzuriha gives her opinion on the matter and suggests finding a way off the island and go into hiding. Shion takes Yuzuriha's suggestion into consideration and gives everyone the option of either going their own way or follow him into the cave discuss their next plan together. Unanimously, everyone decides to follow Shion into the cave and work together. Palace Invasion Arc With the information Mei provided, the group strategies on using the ships located within the Hōrai palace to escape the island and learns that the elixir is located in Rien's laboratory. Shion then pulls Yuzuriha and Gabimaru over to have them instruct the group in terms of espionage using Tao. Yuzuriha teaches her lesson on how mask one's presence through Tao while Gabimaru teaches the group on how Tao is use physical. After the lessons were over, Yuzuriha is placed in the Elixir Retrieval Team along with Sagiri and Gabimaru but complains. Tamiya suggests that they should have Mei depart alone without having to wait for the Elixir Team since she wishes to leave the island. Gabimaru asks her whether she wanted that decision (which Yuzuriha thought that he was directing the question towards herself). After hearing Mei confess that she wishes to see Xu Fu and Rien before leaving, Gabimaru promises to have her see the two again. After the group plans out their strategy, the Elixir Retrieval Team infiltrates the palace and signals the Escape Route Securing Team that it was safe to enter. They then sense the layout of the castle and takes out the Dōshi guards. The team manages to enter the castle but are met by Ran who waited for their arrival after being informed by Aza Chōbē. Ran tries to convince Mei to return back to their side, revealing that they have finally completed the Elixir of Life. However, Mei refuses and explains that she came to say goodbye. Though he is disappointed, Ran says that the Rite of Just Consumption will have to continue, which is to capture all of the humans and serve them as sacrifices for the grandmaster. Knowing that their plan to avoid Lord Tensen has failed, the group moves on to their second plan of fighting against them. Since she has the elemental advantage, Yuzuriha is told by Gabimaru to fight alongside him while Sagiri and Mei search for the elixir, much to her annoyance. However, Ran tells them that they are in the Dō'in Temple and has rearrange the palace before they arrived. While Gabimaru fights Ran, Yuzuriha sees an opening to attack and throws her Tao imbued kunai. However, Ran deflects the weapon with his body, explaining that his body is covered in a strong Tao cloak. After getting a good idea of the situation, Yuzuriha is told by Gabimaru that it was time to start their strategy. Gabimaru uses his strategy of redirecting Ran's Tao and gives Yuzuriha an opening to attack. She manages to bisect Ran and comes in to finish him off. However, Gabimaru warns her to stop as Ran is about to enter his Kishikai state. Yuzuriha and Gabimaru become overwhelmed by Ran's immense strength and are badly injured. Seeing as how Ran has them overpowered, Yuzuriha grabs Gabimaru tries to retreat, however, Ran instantly catches up to them from behind and attacks with a downward chop. Gabimaru catches his attack but is unable to hold back the force behind it, causing his left shoulder to be split down and is thrown aside. Yuzuriha then sees Gabimaru standing back up after injecting himself with Plant Tao from one of Mu Dan's plant stingers he had on hand. She becomes shocked as Gabimaru was willing to lose his humanity if it meant returning back to someone who may or may not exist. Gabimaru explains his reasons and convinces Yuzuriha to fight alongside him despite her severe injury. Knowing that his Kishikai can only last for about half an hour, Gabimaru first throws a burst of fire towards Ran as to overstimulate him, robbing his sense of judgment and timing. The two then buy enough time for his Kishikai to end by attacking him with various ninjutsu techniques. Ran's Kishikai mode finally comes to an end and gives them an opening to attack. Gabimaru holds off Ran from recovering his lost Tao and gives Yuzuriha the opportunity to destroy his tanden. Ran tells him that with her deep wound she was not willing to sacrifice her remaining life with a Tao-enhanced attack. Yuzuriha agrees but also says that she cannot allow him to live and came to fulfill the task she was given. Ran defends himself by forming spikes from the ground before Yuzuriha gets close to him. Gabimaru helps lift Yuzuriha up in the air to avoid the spikes. She then jumps down with enough momentum and destroys Ran's tanden, killing the Tensen once and for all. After the battle ends, Yuzuriha sits down fully exhausted and warns Gabimaru about the Arborification eventually taking over his body. She then tells him to go on ahead without her. Before leaving, Gabimaru thanks Yuzuriha once again for saving his life when they met the second time. Once she is left alone, Yuzuriha unbuttons her dress to undo the layer of mucus acting as her skin to reveal many scars and thinks back to her late younger sister, apologizing to her for not being able to live for the both of them. She then falls unconscious with a smile on her face, having thought about something beautiful. Abilities and Powers Yuzuriha is a very capable kunoichi with a criminal record that caused her to be considered too dangerous to be kept alive and was put on death row. She was able to start a raid on Sagiwa Castle and managed to take down every single retainer.Jigokuraku Chapter 2, page 29 She was also strong enough to survive a massacre full of death row criminals while her hands were restrained. After her arrival on Kotaku, Yuzuriha became one of the first few in 1,000 years to have managed to survive the ordeals the island had to offer and reached Hōrai where Lord Tensen currently resides.Jigokuraku Chapter 37, page 3 It should be noted that among the criminals sent on the mission, Yuzuriha was the only one who was aware of the life energy known as Tao, or "ki", and had a full conscious use of it, which not even Gabimaru, an elite ninja with a higher reputation than her, had no knowledge of. She was capable enough to fight against Mu Dan, a Tensen with a powerful mastery of Tao, and help defeat him with the combined efforts of Sagiri and Senta and acted as a key essential to killing Ran. Physical Abilities Yuzuriha is quite agile, being able to quickly pin Gabimaru down''Jigokuraku'' Chapter 8, page 7-8 and dodge a Tao projectile from Mu Dan at close range.Jigokuraku Chapter 39, page 8 She has good sense of timing to attack her enemies when they give her an opening to exploit, shown as she quickly launched a surprise attack on Mu Dan after taking his eyes off her''Jigokuraku'' Chapter 37, page 12-13 and managed to cut Ran in half after lowering down his Tao defense.Jigokuraku Chapter 65, page 13-14 She also possesses great endurance, being able to survive multiple senjutsu attacks and remained standing later on. Ninjutsu As a kunoichi, Yuzuriha is capable of using ninjutsu. By drinking one of her potions, Yuzuriha is able to secrete large amounts of body fluid and manipulate it to form strings of mucus that she can use to attack her opponents by slashing or binding. The cutting power of her strings are strong enough to cut her opponents in half''Jigokuraku'' Chapter 65, page 14 and shred their body to pieces.Jigokuraku Chapter 38, page 5 The properties of the body fluid that she generates depends on which potion she takes (i.e. poison).Jigokuraku Chapter 42, page 3 The fluid is very resilient and can act as a sort of armor to prevent injuries from oncoming attacks. Yuzuriha also has the fluid act as a layer of skin to hide her scars. Even without taking the potion, Yuzuriha can still use this ninjutsu but will not secrete a large amount of body fluid needed for battle. Ninja Arts * : Once her opponent drops their guard, Yuzuriha instantly switches herself with another object of the same size. This is called Ninpo: Substitution in the Viz Manga. * : Yuzuriha creates various strings from her body fluid and have them ensnare her opponent. This is called Ninpo: Slime String in the Viz Manga. ** : After ensnaring her opponent with her strings of bodily fluids, Yuzuriha releases a corrosive poison. This is called Ninpo: Nectar Prison in the Viz Manga. ** : Yuzuriha uses thick lines of strings to wrap around her opponent and shred them. This is called Ninpo: Grim Garote in the Viz Manga. * : Yuzuriha creates a whip using her body fluid. This is called Ninpo: Whiplash Slice in the Viz Manga. * |Ninpō: Mawashi Doku}}: Yuzuriha creates a lasso out of her body fluid. This is called Ninpo: Toxic Twirl in the Viz Manga. * り|Ninpō: Mizusaigiri}}: Yuzuriha manipulates her body fluid strings at will. This is called Ninpo: Fluid Rend in the Viz Manga. * |Ninpō: Shi Chō}}: Yuzuriha manipulates her body fluid to form it into the shape of a butterfly. This is called Ninpo: Butterfly Fatale in the Viz Manga. * し |Ninpō: Koroshi Ame}}: Yuzuriha has her body fluid strings on her fingers and pulls them by her teeth. This is called Ninpo: Killer Confection in the Viz Manga. Tao Yuzuriha possesses Earth-attributed Tao, which is called "Ki" from where she originated. She is a proficient user and has enough knowledge of its properties to be chosen as a teacher to instruct the surviving members of the vanguard party. Using Tao, Yuzuriha is able to sense the presence of others, read the intentions behind her opponent’s attacks, and suppress her Tao to mask her presence. She can also use Tao in conjunction with her ninjutsu and her weapons. Quotes * (To Sagiri) "Top priority is our lives. Long as you're alive, you can figure out the rest later. So first, we figure out how to survive. That's my mantra!"Jigokuraku Chapter 37, page 15 * (To Mu Dan) "Anyone who messes with me and my life is dead meat! '''God or not, I'll tear you apart!!"Jigokuraku Chapter 39, page 16 * (To a dying Senta) "''The mission? All that honor-bound duty crap? Don't need it anymore. You can rest now. Your whole life, you've been lying to yourself, yeah? It's the end of the road, so be honest now...Go ahead and think about whatever you want. Your family? A pet cat, maybe? Or a lover you left behind? Picture yourself pressed against her. And pass on within that beautiful vision."''Jigokuraku Chapter 43, page 12 * (To Ran) "I tend to look out for number one. And if I die, what's the point? But...Letting you live? Nope. That'd stress me out to death anyway. So I gotta do what I came here to do. Cuz being alive means more than just breathing.'"''Jigokuraku Chapter 70, page 4-5 Trivia *"Yuzuriha" (杠) can be translated as "lever" or "pole". *Yuzuriha ranked 4th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 2040 votes. References pl:Yuzuriha Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kunoichi Category:Criminal